narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenno Sagii
Kenno Sagii (ケンなし鷺, Sagii Kenno) is a minor character in Naruto: Kimza Chronicles and a major supporting character in Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer, both written by Ishiino Gerdo. He is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. The sole survivor of Team Natsu, and a member of a Team Gen. Background Kenno was born into the Sagii family, a family known for their great accuracy and the founding of the new shinobi classification, the sniper-nin. Kenno was the grandson of Fushimo Sagii, one of the greatest sniper-nin alive and a hero during the Third and Fourth Shinobi World Wars. Kenno was taught directly by Fushimo and he found out that not only Kenno was sniper-nin material, but he was also gifted with both Lightning and Water Release affinities. Kenno was given the life goal to becoming a great Storm Release master and to utilize his skills. Personality When intorduced in Kimza Chronicles, Kenno was mostly a quiet and shy boy, keeping to himself and trying not to get in others' way. Due to this he only talked once, when he asked Saphiro Kimza about his uncle Ezemaru during the Arizogakure Mission Arc. He never spoke again until The Last Sealer. He seemingly got along with his teammates up until their deaths by Ezemaru. Afterwards, Kenno was rarely seen for the rest of the fanfic, wanting to be alone. During The Last Sealer, a full view on Kenno's personality is known. He is mostly a driven young man who thinks his goals must be achieved by hard work and doing something right on the first try is mere luck and more practice is needed. It was shown when he was studying on his Storm Release techniques and when training with his teammates. Upon joining Team Gen, Kenno retained his quiet attitude. It was no longer due to being shy, but resolving not to affiliate with anyone due to the fear of losing them again. This makes those around him think that he is hateful of other or he's superior to them. Only his former sensei Natsu Higashi knows that he actually was lonely and afraid that others would get hurt around him. He didn't let this get to him all the way, being able to work with Kaede Meitochi and Art Uzūba perfectly and even talking with them during missions. After being saved by Saphiro, he let go for his detachment and began being more friendly and outgoing. Kenno has a great dislike for those who love to kill. This most likely resulted from the deaths of his teammates by Ezemaru. Whenever against a malicious opponent, he resolves to kill them to spare innocents from having their lives taken. He initially holds a grudge against Saphiro due to his family in Kimza Chronicles and is one of the only two, aside Kaede, who is fully prepared to kill him in The Last Sealer. However, after the two make amends, Saphiro and Kenno become close friends. Despite his pride in his clan and his abilities, Kenno actually views himself as weak and insignificant. Throughtout The Last Sealer, Kenno trains to better himself and eventually he becomes more confident when he uses Storm Release for the first time. He also seems to care for younger children and they look up to him for guidance and protection. Kenno secretly holds regret for what happened to his former teammates, sometimes wishing he died instead of them. However, as time went on, this attitude changes. Though he still misses and mourns for his fallen comrades, he is certain his new friends are strong and close enough to him to overcome any enemy in due time. Appearance Kenno has dark brown hair that seems to be black at times, which is medium-length and somewhat spiky. He also has dark hazel eyes. One of his eyes has a scar on it that goes to his cheek as a result of being attacked by Ezemaru. During the Beginning Arc, he wore a blue shirt with white cargo shorts. During Kimza Chronicles, he was only seen a few times, but he had grown as well. He wore a blue shirt and white jeans then. During The Last Sealer, Kenno is a bit taller and muscular. His scar has healed a bit and is now a little bit above his cheek. He now wears a white button-up shirt which is fully open, a blue-shirt, blue pants with two white stripes going down the side of each leg and black designs on the stripes, as well as two blue bracelets on his wrists, with one with a seal for shuriken and the other for kunai. He also has scrolls going around his waist and wears a necklace similar to the First Hokage's necklace. During higher-ranked missions, Kenno carries around a giant scroll fastened to his back by a hidden mechanism. During Kimza Chronicles, Kenno was never seen wearing his forehead protector, but now has it tied around his left bicep on The Last Sealer. Abilities Kenno is classified as a sniper-nin, which means his is mostly a long-range fighter who specializes in projectile attacks. However, he is also gifted in many other aspects and he is a good shinobi at all ranges. Even though his abilities were never shown in Kimza Chronicles, it is safe to say that he was a good ninja then, reaching chūnin rank like the rest of his class. During The Last Sealer, Kenno's abilities are finally revealed. Even though he is best fighting from a distance, he has a handful of abilities that makes him deadly at a close or mid range as well. As a fighter, Kenno is well known and feared for his mix of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and weapon prowess. Kenno's greatest achievement was shown when he took on Saphiro, who was one of the Nine, and was able to overwhelm him for some time. As for distance, it was said by a jōnin that Kenno rarely missed his mark when using a projectile. Taijutsu Even though he is a sniper-nin, Kenno is a powerful hand-to-hand combatant, trained by Fushimo Sagii himself. He is able to hand quick and heavy blows as well as dodge his opponent's strikes. Due to his sniper-nin training, he is able to draw his weapon quickly during a strike to increase its effectiveness. It is also revealed that he disrupt nervous system commands by attacking tendons. Weapon Specialist Kenno is a master of weapons and carries many of them in scrolls on his waist, secured by a belt. He is able to use a solitary weapon with expert proficiency as well as create a storm of attacks with his giant scroll, capable of summoning a multitude of one weapon or many. He also created his own weapons such as kunai-fixed mines, gauntlets that can fire projectiles, and even a shield that can fire chakra lasers with one hand sign. Due to his status as a sniper-nin, Kenno is the deadliest from a distance. His attacks can reach incredible distances and he has various abilities to assist him in hitting his mark. His greatest weapon skill is when he wields twenty weapons and uses them with incredible mastery, aided by eight chakra arms. Ninjutsu Shurikenjutsu As a sniper-nin, Kenno is well-versed in the art of weapons and wire strings. He is able to create numerous clones of shuriken with the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and can use the fūma shuriken-enhanced version of that technique. He is also able to manipulate the trajectory and speed of his weapons using wire strings to adjust his combat situation. He also has scrolls of various weapons around his waist as well as summoning bracelets for shuriken and kunai on his wrists. He invented an advanced ninja tool called the ring shuriken, an oversized fūma shuriken with detachable metal rings connected to the blades. When thrown, the rings can be detached and manipulated to hit targets while the shuriken itself can protude its points afterward and increase its deadliness. Nature Transformation Kenno is able to use Water Release and Lightning Release techniques. Though his usage of Water Release pales in comparision of teammate Kaede's, Kenno is greatly skilled with it, able to match some of her techniques. He is a greater Lightning Release user than Gen Nakaido, able to create clones, find his location in an area, and even rejuvinate himself using electricity as well as using other techniques. Due to having water and lightning chakra, Kenno has trained himself to combine the two natures to create Storm Release. Though he is still learning, Kenno has shown great skill with it. He is able to fire energy lasers and senbon he can guide as well as create a field of energy that repels nearly anything. He can infuse his weapons with the energy for added results. Stats Kimza Chronicles Beginning Arc Kenno was introduced in the series as an unnamed boy and one of the fifteen children in Saphiro's class. He was joined in Team Natsu by two unknown shinobi and led by Natsu Higarashi. He witnessed both fights between Saphiro and Genzo Nekiogama as well. Arizogakure Mission Arc Kenno and his team was assigned to join Team Gen, Team Neji, and Team 24 on a mission to Arizogakure to procure some documents of Ezemaru Kimza and Arizono Kimza. His team and Team 24 were assigned to ANBU member Masato and headed out first. While it is hidden in the fanfiction, Ezemaru Kimza caught up to Masato's group and attacked. Despite Kenno and his team's efforts, Ezemaru easily defeated them and killed one member of Team 24, Masato, and both of Kenno's teammates. Kenno himself was gravely injured and unable to move. At the end of this arc, a rescue group found Kenno and his fallen teammates where he was taken to the hospital to recover. For most of the series afterward, he was in his hospital room, recovering and cursing his weakness. Asura Invasion Arc Kenno made one short appearance in this arc as well as his last appearance in Kimza Chronicles, where he was helping the academy school teachers guide the students to a safe zone during the battle with the Asura Village. Kenno was still recovering as he needed a crutch to move. Category:Gen Nakaido24